urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Candi
Candi Princess Elite (born February 17, 1990) is a British socialite, media personality, television presenter, model, singer, songwriter and producer. Born into a family worth over £3 billion, Candi has ventured into bussiness, and is now the Head of all UK releases under Blacklight Records. Candi is known for being a regular fixture in the British and American media, acting as a judge on The Uraps Factor, being a somewhat fashion icon but most predominantly for her music, with her debut single "That's Hot" debuting at #1, and earning a URAPS Award for best single. She has since gone to score four UK #1 singles, including the hits "PUSHIT" and "Summer Nights". She has sold over 4 million records in the UK. Early life 1990-2010: Childhood Candi was born in Newcastle, England, to Elizabeth (née Richwomb), a socialite and actress, and Vincent Elite, a businessman. She is the fourth of six children, with Chase Elite being her younger brother and Misty Elite being her elder sister. Her youngest brother, Jamie Elite is also a member in boyband Difused. As a child, Elite was introduced to some very high up people. She attended boarding school, where she learnt to play the violin. In February 2006, she was expelled for violating school rules and was transferred to another school in Los Angles, where she stayed with her Aunty Pamela for almost 2 years, until the completion of her school years. During this time Candi expressed her joy of music by joining a Christian Rock band, named "Candi and the bible bashers", however she quickly discovered she wasn't religious and thus left the group after 4 months. Vincent Elite's net worth is rumoured to be around £3.2 billion as of December 2010. Career 2010-2012: First Signs Of Sunlight ]] Due to Candi possessing both a strong passion for music and an impressive voice, as well as having a strong level of media interest, her father launched Daddy's Records, a record label created specifically for Candi in 2010. This meant Candi had no limitations on the amount of money put into her debut, and was also allowed as much artist creativity as she wished. After working on material for over a year, a press release published on February 21, 2011 announced this. The following day, Candi revealed her debut single would be released on April 11, 2011, with a second single and album to follow in the Summer. The same day, Candi flew out to the US, to work with several producers for her debut album, such as Dr.Luke, as well as to film her music video. The same month, rumours arose that Candi had her own MTV series that would begin in March. On February 28, a track titled "I See The Light" by Candi was featured on the re-release of Disney's Tangled Soundtrack and released as a promo. During February, Candi was also signed up to Blacklight Records, which allowed her access to more producers. On March 3, it was announced that Candi's debut single would be titled "That's Hot" with a release date of March 28, two weeks earlier than originally planned. On March 7, MTV officially revealed that Sweet Like Candi would first air on March 17. From April 10 to the 22nd, Candi will be the support act for 4tune's latest tour, Disco rehab: future dirty disco sound. Candi has also organised a charity album Rising Sun, featuring the biggest artists around, with the profits made going towards helping out the Japanese nation after the disasters that took place there. Her single for the album "Hold My Hand" premiered on March 26, to a positive response from fans and critics. Upon the album's release, it charted at #1. On 03 April 2011, with sales of 87,654, Candi's debut single charted at #1 on the UK Singles Chart, a very rare feature for a debut single. The following week, the track maintained the #1 spot. The follow-up single "Gold" and debut album First Signs Of Sunlight were released May 23 and peaked at #1 and #2 respectively. In May, Candi appeared on the official remix to Alesha's single "Sister" as well as "The Workout" by Blonde Ambition. The following month she starred in Phoenix Rising's music video for their single "What Have You Done?". The third single to be released from Candi's debut album is "The Sword". Release on July 25, the single charted at #2, becoming Candi's first single to miss the top spot. Candi was also a guest judge for Week 6 on URAPS Idol 12 and appeared on a track titled "Role Model" for Kleo's second studio album "(Here's One For The) Massacre" and a track titled "Closer To Me" for Veronica Nightshade's EP The 60th Day EP. Candi's fourth single released from her debut album was the Elice Claire penned single, "PUSHIT". Released October 03, the track gave Candi her 3rd #1 single, and gave Candi her highest first week sales to date, with sales of just over 100,000 copies in one week alone. On November 07 it was revealed Candi will feature on Musical Sombrero EP, the 22nd and final single by group Aftershock. By the end of 2011, "That's Hot" and "PUSHIT" were both listed in the top 10 best selling singles of the year, and "That's Hot" was also named the #1 most played song of 2011 on the Airplay Chart. Candi's 5th single has also been given a release date of January 23rd 2012, on December 03 it was revealed that "Jigglypuff" would serve as the album's fifth single. "Intergalactic" was also released as a promo single, to promote "Jigglypuff". It charted in several European countries, including #1 in Sweden. The video also starred Candi's fiance Callum Andrews. "Jigglypuff" charted at #2 in the charts. Starting in January 2012, Candi served as a judge on The Uraps Factor, as a mentor to the girls cateogry. Candi was extremelly successful in doing so, as the final four contestants in the whole competition were her four girls, meaning she was the winning mentor for the 2012 series. That same month, Candi's label Blacklight Records expanded into three branches, a UK branch, Australian/Asian/European branch and an American branch, with Candi being promoted to an executive, therefore in charge of all UK releases from the label. She was originally due to be releasing new material in March 2012, to coincide with the one year anniversary of her first release, however these plans were eventually pushed back, and it has now been confirmed that a brand new single titled "Sailors Vs Mermaids" was released on April 9, along with a re-release of "First Signs Of Sunlight". Upon winning a Brit Award on 21 February, Candi revealed details about her first ever tour would be announced 2 days later. On 23 February, "One Heart Tour" was officially announced, starting April 19 in the UK. Tickets sold out in less than one hour of being available. Candi also performed a cover of "I Look To You" for the album "I Learned From The Best (A Tribute to Whitney)". Upon it's release, "Sailors Vs Mermaids" charted at #3, her first ever single to miss the top 2. Despite this, the album's re-release finally took it to #1. 2012-present: The Lighthouse It is known that Candi's second studio album has been mostly completed since summer 2011, however it's release date has always been set for Summer 2012. When her tour began in April 2012, a song from the new album was included on the setlist. On 23 April 2012, it was revealed that Candi's best friend Crystal Barker had recorded a new version of her album track "Summer Nights" with Candi, and is releasing it as her album's third single. As it is a joint release, it is expected to act as the first single from Candi's second album. The following single is due for release in the summer, and has been described as a "club stomper". Despite extremelly tough competition, "Summer Nights" managed to peak at #1, giving Candi her fourth #1 single. During the singles release, Candi promised that if it got to #1 she would reveal the name of her second studio album. She stuck by her word and on 20 June 2012 revealed the album would be titled "The Lighthouse". Candi has stated the album's second single is due for release in January 2013. Personal life Candi is a regular fixture in the British and American media. During an interview with MTV on February 23 2011, Candi met presenter and model Chad Heintenson, and the pair immedietly began dating. Their relationship was followed by the media. However on March 10, Candi was rushed to Hospital, following an arguement with Heintenson regarding Candi's closeness to Dante member Callum Andrews, which led to him reportedly pushing her down three flights of stairs. The following day, Andrews offered Candi support, and she moved in with him briefly, as they became an official couple. The couple have earned the nickname "Candum" from the press and public. On 27 May, the couple recieved a large amount of media focus, with rumours suggesting the pair had got engaged. On 28 June, over a month later, Andrews released a statement revealing the pair were engaged, and that he had proposed to Candi on the night of 26 June, at a party for Candi's brother. The wedding is expected to take place in Winter 2012. The couple were voted the #1 most popular celebrity couple of 2011. On March 08, 2011, a photographer stuck his camera up Candi's skirt. Candi took the man to court on March 11, and was succesfully granted a restraining order against him. Candi is known to be very good friends with Blonde Ambition, Jason Adams, Crystal Barker and Ben Johnston. On the other hand, she is somewhat enemies with Kenya, who has publically attacked her on several occasions, describing her as "a spoilt white brat" who is "vapid and dumb" and gets everything "handed to her by her daddy". Candi responded to the attack by stating that she doesn't need to personally attack people to sell records like Kenya, as she lets the music do the talking. Candi also hit the headlines in April, when it was revealed Candi's father had funded Riley Brendan's tour. Reports suggested that Riley had managed to find out who the top secret featured artist to Candi's single "Gold" was, and blackmailed her father into paying him to keep quiet. Riley later claimed that he was simply a family friend to the Elite's, something Candi was completely unaware of. Candi also has a pet chihuahua, named "Babycakes Tiara Cutiepie Glitter Andrews-Elite" which was bought for her by her fiance Callum Andrews (on the night of his proposal). On August 20, 2011 it was announced that Candi's eldest brother, Carter Elite was suffering from lung cancer, leading to Candi cancelling several promotional appearances in order to support her brother. On December 01, 2011 he lost his battle with the disease. Other endeavours Candi has a range of products to her name, including a range of eyelashes and a personally designed blackberry (named pinkberry). In May 2012 she also released a brand of candles, alongside best friend Crystal Barker, named "Candal by Candal", as the media call the duo Candal. In October 2012, she released "Candi Treats", a musical game app for Apple products featuring her music. Television In 2011, Candi signed up for the first series of an MTV aired series entitled Sweet Like Candi. The series follows the life of Candi as she promotes her debut single. The critical reaction to the documentary was suprisingly positive. Los Angeles Times stated the series was "a charming, yet bizzare insight into the world of the ultimate airhead.". The series was a global phenomenon, and broke MTV records both in the UK and US for it's launch. The series also helped launched Candi's brother Chase Elite into the spotlight. A DVD of the first series has been released. The second season premiered on January 15, 2012 and was once again a massive hit, however it was revealed in May 2012 that Candi was unhappy with MTV for airing parts of her life she claimed were 'too private for TV' (such as when she heard her brother had died) and therefore refused to sign on for a third season. Candi starred in the one-off ITV2 special Ghosthunting with Blonde and Friends. She is also the narrator for the MTV series Geordie Shore, which first aired on MTV on May 24, 2011. She narrated all six episodes of the first season as well as the two part Magaluf special, but decided due to the show's negative press that she would not return for the show's second main season that began in January 2012. On 07 April 2011, Candi revealed via twitter that she had a massive television project lined up for later in the year, however this project was reportedly moved to 2012. In June 2011, Candi featured as a guest judge on Week 6 of URAPS Idol 12. On 18 July 2011, Candi was announced as the host of the highly anticipated ITV music competition The G Factor, however during the live finals it was revealed Ginger had fixed the phone lines in order to let her acts win, meaning Candi along with the judges L'mondrea and Paulo quit the show. For the final week on URAPS Big Brother 2011 each of the finalist was allowed a day dedicated to them. Candi's chihuahua Babycakes (who was a finalist) was allowed to have Candi visit the house for 12 hours, on 07 November 2011. On 24 December, 2011, ITV will air a one-off Christmas special titled "Candi's Christmas Gift" in which Candi visits five families living in poor conditions, and gives them all a "christmas gift", to ensure they have a christmas to remember. The show was a success, being watched by just over 9 million. In early 2012, Candi shall serve as the 'Head Judge' on the Music competition "The Uraps Factor". She was mentor to the girls category. She achieved massive success in doing so, having all 4 of her girls make into the top 4 in the competition. In Janaury 2012 she also made a guest appearance on the anime "Pokémon", voicing a character based on her, named "Candi Lane" who owned a Jigglypuff. The appearance was to promote her single "Jigglypuff". In May 2012, after refusing to re-new "Sweet Like Candi", Candi signed up for a new cartoon on Cartoon Network, which was based around her life. On May 18 it was revealed the show is titled "CandiLand", and shall begin airing in December 2012. Fashion Candi is often regarded by the media as a somewhat fashion icon. The star has expressed love of her fashion, and even her interest in starting her own fashion label. In March 2011, Candi designed five "That's Hot" inspired T-shirts, to promote her debut single. The t-shirts were sold via her online website and had several celebrities fans. In Winter 2011, Candi launched "Hope", a fashion line for dogs, with Babycakes acting as the model for the brand. In march 2012, she also launched a handbag line, named "Handi by Candi". The brand is in two ranges, a highstreet range, costing up to £150, and a deluxe range pricing up to £7,300. Songwritting Candi is also a promising songwritter. The singer writes the majority of her music herself, including her #1 debut single. She has also confirmed that she has began writting for other artists, with a track (and fan favourite) being written for Bella-May's second album serving as track 01 on the album, and several for Chase Elite's debut album. It was also revealed she had written a song for Difused's debut album, which was chosen as the album's second single, "What's A Boy To Do?" and charted at #3. Philanthropy Candi has always been very vocal in her beliefs to help the less fortunate. In early 2011, Japan was met with a number of natural disasters that left the country devestated. Candi organised an album titled "Rising Sun" where all proceeds would go towards the country. It went to #1 and sold over 200,000 copies. A small percentage of each copy of her debut single "That's Hot" also went towards the country. She also does a large number of work with animal charities, due to her love of animals. She has posed with her pet Babycakes to support various animal causes. In December 2011, Candi hosted a TV show titled "Candi's Christmas Gift" in which she helped out the less forutnate by buying them things such as their very own house. Also, in the same month, Candi's elder brother died of lung cancer, causing the star to begin support various cancer charities. Filmography Television Discography Main article: Candi Discography Albums 2011: First Signs Of Sunlight 2013: The Lighthouse Awards and honors Category:1990 births Category:English singers Category:Female artists Category:Artists with number ones Category:Pop singers Category:Urapopstar Award winners